Fucker: I Would
by truelifefranklin
Summary: Part 2 of the Fucking in One Direction Series


Fucker: I Would

"Please? Please, kitten, I can change! I'll be sweeter, more considerate, I'll be the best I can be! I'm hopeless without you! Just please please don't leave me, love! I love you!"  
Roo only scratched Alex's outstretched hand before leaving the room to cuddle with Chalupa. Alex dropped to his knees, clutching his wounded hand to himself as he stared longingly at Roo's fur clad ass and beautiful, erotic curling tail as she walked out of the door and out of his life. He cried large salty tears that ran down his face as his heart broke in half. Then Will walked in through the door, staring at him in curiosity as Alex sobbed like an ugly baby in fetal position on the floor.  
"Alex, mon bebe! What's the matter?!" Will said, softly running his hands up and down Alex's trembling shoulders and back, conspicuously stopping right above his ass. Mm mm mmm, did he want a piece of THAT sexy stud muffintop. Alex only sniveled, his face red and wet with tears.  
"R-Roo... ROO LEFT ME! MY PUSSY ABANDONED ME FOR ANOTHER PUSSY! WHAT IS THIS LIFE?!" Alex cried again, his sobs reverberating through the house, only barely disrupting the mating cats in heat in the other room. Will pet his head before pulling Alex into his lap.  
"It'll be okay. I'll sing you some One Direction, okay? And then we'll talk about how much we wanna get fucked in the ass by the members of One Direction simultaneously," Will said, stroking Alex's cheek and smiling at him comfortingly. Alex smiled at the thought of even being close to Liam Payne, and Will smiled back before singing his favorite One Direction song.  
"Lately I find myself thinking/ been dreaming about you a lot/ cause inside my head I'm your kitten/ but that's one thing you already got." Alex wiped away the tears and snot before looking up at Will's gorgeous face serenading him... Unfortunately, he loved Will's high, occasionally cracking voice so much that he found his pants becoming slightly tighter, a small, very small, bulge appearing as he laid on his back.  
"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E, well if it was me, then I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low, baby, you should know that I would." At that moment, Will noticed the throbbing mound in Alex's pants and smirked, leaning down till his lips were at Alex's ear.  
"Maybe your pussy left you cause you don't need one. Maybe you need a cock instead," he said, rubbing Alex's crotch and unzipping his pants. Alex foundered and flustered as Will flipped him over so he was facedown on his lap, his cloth covered cock rubbing against Will's leg torturously tempting. Suddenly, Will tugged down his pants and smacked his pasty white ass, making Alex keen a high pitched noise Roo couldn't even rile out of him.  
"What a dirty animal. Could Roo turn your pretty little ass pink like I can?" Will said as he smacked the other cheek, making Alex's ass and face turn bright red as he rut his small, dripping cock against his leg. "Even humping my leg like an animal. Maybe then I should take you like one." Suddenly, he pushed Alex off his lap and grabbed his hips, positioning his ass in the air while Alex dumbfoundedly left his face planted in the carpet.  
"W-Will...? What are yoooouAAAAAAAAAAAH HOLY MY LITTLE PONY." Will only smirked as he plunged the drumstick into Alex's asshole again, the smooth tip hitting his prostate repeatedly and grinding against it. "Sweet-baby-One-Direction-fucking-me-with-a baseball-bat-and-their-sexy-ass-dicks, do that AGAIN!" Alex moaned loudly as Will added the second drumstick and alternated the thrusts with them, stemming into a familiar rhythm.  
"Would he touch you, would he PLEASE you, would he love you like I would," he murmured into Alex's ear, making Alex's ass quiver in the air from the assault of pure sexy on his ass and ears. "Would he make you cum like I would, or should I rock you again?"  
The very mention of their last tryst made Alex's vision go sharp white, a girls scream erupting from him as Will ground the tips of the drumsticks into his prostate and cum spilled out of his tiny manstick all over the carpet. His knees slid out from under him until he lay fully face down on the floor, his hips making a lecherous squish noise as his sticky jizz slid under him.  
As Will pulled his drumsticks out of Alex's ass, smirking at the moan Alex made when he did, Roo strolled back into the room, expecting to see his pet human crying in a ball and rest FI be scratched again. Instead, he hissed at Will and the sight if his sated, glossy eyed toy.  
Will smirked as he shut the door on Roo's tail.


End file.
